A New Beginning
by Daisyplane. IM BACK
Summary: This a complete re-write of my other Alfendi layton and his apprentice. Once I have finished re-writing and uploaded all the new stuff the first one will be deleted. This is going to be a little different but with the same main story plot. Its because that story was my first ever and I've gotten better at writing stories. I hope you like the new version.
1. Chapter 1 Anger

Alfendi sat quietly, reading at his desk waiting for his apprentice, Lucy Baker. She had been running late as always and he was becoming rather agitated at her tardiness. A sudden bang and a yelp was muffled by the thick wooden door, it lifted his thoughts from the case he was working on but as curious as he was, he didn't bother to lift himself from the warmth of his chair. He was already 96.4% sure of what or who had made that noise. A few seconds had passed before the door swung open and there stood Lucy in her usual green jacket, trousers and salmon pink cap.

"Just as I suspected" he muttered under his breath before looking back down at the papers in front of himself.

She watched a mirror on the wall as she fixed her messy hair.

"'Ello Prof!"

Alfendi raised the file so Lucy couldn't see the blood rushing to his cheeks, she had almost caught him staring.

'God she looks cute like that' he thought. Potty Prof cut off his thoughts.

'I can hear you, you know! And the killer was obviously that singer Rosella Stone.'

'It couldn't be she has a pretty strong alibi, we can't jump to conclusions.'

As he slowly began to peak over the top of his papers, he saw Lucy, her hands on her hips and an amused look on her face.

"Well ya can't expect me t' be able t' 'elp ya wit' the case if yer holdin' it all t' way up yer nose huh Prof?" she said matter-of-factly.

He reached into his large over-sized pockets for a newspaper and handed it to Lucy.

"First page. It's today's case"

"What yer not gonna let me just read t' case?"

"It seems as though the media and the police have different ideas on the matter. Someone is trying to cover their tracks. Paying off the media is going to make our job a lot harder than it is already." He sighed.

"… Not even 'n 'ello t'day Prof?" she put the newspaper down and crossed her arms.

He paid no attention to her and kept pretending to read. Lucy leaned over his desk and peered over the case file.

"Good morning Lucy" he said sarcastically.

She stared at him with daggers and unknowingly Alfendi blushed, Lucy laughed.

"Well there's no need to be rude."

Lucy gasped "Me? Rude? Never!" she smiled.

Alfendi shook his head, laughing with his face in his hands. Lucy was fascinated by the locks of hair falling out of his messy ponytail. When he looked up Lucy reached out to touch the side of his face and ran her hand through his hair, just to know how it felt. He hadn't tried to move away.

His hair was soft, as her fingers ran through the dark reddish-brown mess. Alfendi put his hand over hers and gently took her fingers away. He gestured for her to sit down, she looked defeated as she took the paper and began reading silently.

'What was that? What… just happened?' Potty prof had thought. His other side did not reply.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The two stole glances at each other and asked questions about the case they were working on but there had been a gap between them since that morning's incidents.

The second day had been just as awkward as the first. Their breaks were spent alone, not even conversing with their other colleagues. Florence had sensed the tension between the two and decided to talk to Lucy privately.

"Has something happened between you two? Has he hurt you, tell me if he has alright?"

"No, no Flo it's nothin' like 'at. It's just, well… I got a bit too close and now, I think 'e 'ates me."

"Hates you? No! He can't stop t-" *A-achoo*

"Hello Florence, hi Lucy. You two slacking on your jobs again I see." Blaine sighed and smiled at Lucy.

"Hello Blaine. How are you today?" Lucy said cheerfully, smiling back at him.

Blaine blushed, hiding his face he noticed Alfendi walking towards them with his eyes on something, totally oblivious of who he was about to walk into. He cleared his throat to inform him of their presence.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Flo… Lucy" Alfendi had walked into the corridor where they had been and stopped, he looked to the ground and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, ignoring Blaine. His other hand had been holding onto a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. He quickly attempted to hide the box.

Blaine, in an attempt to make Alfendi jealous he pushed Lucy against a wall and kissed her. She was lost in a daze.

She came out of her shock and saw Alfendi slip past them. Lucy had a pained look on her face.

"What was 'at for?!... Wait Alfendi!" she yelled.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Florence sniffled and shot daggers at Blaine who was chucking to himself.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be 'right." She said worried. "I gotta get back. See ya later Flo." She turned without waving taking her time to walk back to the Mystery Room. Flo watched her as she turned her wheelchair to roll back to the lunch room making sure Blaine wasn't following Lucy.

As Lucy reached the door she paused. She was reaching out her fingers lightly brushing the door handle. She had stopped to recollect her thoughts. A few minutes passed and just as she decided she was ready the door swung open. Lucy gasped.


	2. Chapter 2 Love

Alfendi had seemed to have been crying recently. There were tear stains on his cheeks and he had red eyes.

"Is everythin' a'right Prof?"

His shoulders slumped as he got over the sudden shock. He hadn't expected Lucy to be back so soon. There was a long silence as he wiped his face along the sleeve of his coat, sniffling.

"Lucy…"

She hadn't noticed until he spoke that his hair was mixed with streaks of bright red and dark maroon and his voice was strange, a mix of fear, loneliness and sadness, within the voices of both Potty and Placid.

Alfendi stared at her for the longest moment, then he reached out for her hands and pulled her into the room. Returning back to his normal placid side he turned to look away from her, biting his lower lip. He gathered his strength and said "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you…" Placid spoke in a soft but just audible voice, almost choking on his words. His heart was beating in his ears as he fought back his other side… He was losing.

She was watching him holding his temples with one hand and still clutching her hands with the other. Alfendi looked at Lucy and she noticed he was no longer Placid Prof.

"Potty Prof… what's goin' on?"

Lucy stared into his bright amber coloured eyes. Potty put his hand against her cheek with a delicate touch, slowly he leaned in to kiss her and to his surprise, she didn't move away. Potty kissed her softly, she could feel his cold, smooth lips move against hers. He was gentle, Lucy could taste sweet strawberries on his warm breath and at that moment, he smelled like honey.

They broke away after what seemed like an eternity and Alfendi looked towards the window on the opposite side of the room.

"It's getting late. Will you be alright going home?" he asked Lucy with a hint of concern in his voice.

"It's only a short walk t' my apartment. I'll be fine."

"Oh. Well-… if you don't mind would you like me to drive you home?"

"I couldn't possibly-"

"No Lucy! I-I insist. Uh… sorry. Please?"

Lucy smiled and followed him walking out the door. She blushed at his stubbornness as Alfendi locked the door and waited for Lucy to start walking alongside him.

"What happened, with Blaine…" Lucy started.

"Don't worry… I know. If you hadn't kissed me back I would have been 91.1% certain that there was something going on between you two."

"Oh." She subconsciously reached out to hold his hand. She hadn't noticed the pink wrapped box he held in his other arm until they reached the parking lot but decided not to say anything about it.

"Oh, by the way. Where do you live…"

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

They got to the door of her apartment Alfendi stood still with Lucy's hand still trapped in his, he watched her as she looked back she saw sadness in his eyes.  
"Wat'sa matta Prof?" She hugged him as tight as she could and she refused to let go.

"Lucy I love you...but how could you possibly love a man like me" Said the Placid Prof and then his hair turned bright red, a sign that Potty Prof had taken over "He means because of me."

"I love you both an' ya can't change 'at, no matter what 'appens! I will always love ya an' if anyone says otherwise I'll have t' give them a Lucy Lumpin'!"

Potty Prof grabbed her face and kissed her lips, their tongues intertwined and Lucy draped her arms around his neck. He slouched a little but he thought that was ok. After a few seconds they pulled away reluctantly. Lucy saw that Potty Prof was watching her and smiling, she went to open the door and he grabbed her hips from behind and softly hugged her. She looked back and his hair had turned from bright red back into a light burgundy colour. Their bodies were close, the door clicked and swung open.

Placid Prof picked Lucy up as she turned around and held her like a sleeping child in his arms. Too tired to argue she gave up trying to escape his arms. She hummed as he carried her to her lounge.

"Stay." She said weakly as he half-turned to leave. He smiled. "And what? Sleep on the floor?" he laughed. She had already fallen asleep. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lucy." He smiled and walked out of her apartment.

Little did he know a man in a dark hoodie had followed them. He watched Alfendi exit the apartment. Lucy didn't show up to work and for the next three days Alfendi thought she was just busy.

On the fourth day he was starting to worry. No phone call, no text, not even a letter. Worried he hurries to her apartment dragging Hilda along with him. The lock of the door had been shattered along with part of the door where the lock should have been held in place.

They find a letter neatly folded on the lounge. The notes inside read: 'Come to 156 Lucille Way as soon as you can. COME ALONE.'

"What? No ransom? Whoever wrote this took his time to make his writing as neat as possible" Alfendi growled.

"We should be careful and-. " Hilda said.

"No if you are seen she could be killed." Alfendi could argue forever if he wasn't in such a rush.

"And if I'm not there you will both be killed!"

"There's no time to argue now. I'm going alone and that's final!" Alfendi was reluctant.

"Don't blame me if she's already dead and this sick person wants to kill you too."

"Give me your gun." He demanded.

"Forget it! You're not allowed to be in possession of a weapon. Remember?"

Hilda was frustrated at him, to argue at the wrong moment for the sake of arguing. Before she could stop him he ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Unforgiven

-Just before sunset-

'Lucille way' was displayed on the rusted street sign.

"This place looks like a dump" He whispered.

A menacing laugh rang out from the alleyway beside him,

"Is that you… Prof" Someone spat out from a darkened alleyway. "You should turn back while you still can"

The stranger spoke again now with a deadly serious tone, and finally steps out of the shadows.

"The sun is setting and you're all alone, no Lucy to protect you this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Alfendi said boldly, observing the strange man he notices that he is about the same height as him, slick black hair falls straight into his face but Al can see that he is hiding a grin. His clothes were peculiar, a black lab coat and red slacks.

"Like my outfit? I chose it just especially for you!"

The strange man's grin fades as Alfendi stares dangerously at him man.

"Well aren't you Mister Awkward Silence Guy!"

"Shut up! Where is she!?" Alfendi yells.

"Prof" Lucy's muffled voice echoes in the distance. "It's so dark and… and I'm scared..."

Lucy... Lucy where are you?..." Both Placid and Potty seemed to speak in unison. Still carefully watching the stranger.

"Why would you ask me to go to an address if you're here in the alleyway?"

"I changed my mind. Also it's easier to clean up, for you Layton…"

'RATTLE... CLICK, BANG'  
"… I told you I would get my revenge"

"Prof? PROF! ALFENDI" Muffled screams are the only sound that echoed in the dim moonlit alleyway, her voice weakening with every scream.

"... Lu...cy..." He choked.


	5. Chapter 5 Gone For Good

"Lucy?… LUCY! ANSWER ME!"

Another gunshot was fired before the strange man began to laugh. "Goodbye Alfendi." The attacker fled, his gun clattering to the ground as he did so. Alfendi rushed to Lucy's side, ripping off his coat and keeping pressure on her chest. The bullet had passed through the side of her chest and she was breathing weakly.

Alfendi slowly crawled over to Lucy; her limp body slumped over the ropes that held her to the chair. He carefully grabbed one of her wrists to check for a pulse, a faint but slow thud raised Alfendi's hopes. He cut the ropes with a pocket knife and gently laid her on her right side.

Choking on her own blood she struggled to keep a focus on Alfendi. She reached for his cheek, smearing blood across his shirt as her arm dropped weakly.

'Come on, Come on..." Alfendi said as he waited for the dial tone of his phone to stop ringing.

"Please stay with me Lucy..."

A woman on the other side of the phone spoke through the receiver in a calm tone. "911, please state the nature of your emergency."

"Officer down… Corner of Lucielle and Danver street, down the alley... Needs immediate medical attention… Attacker has already fled the scene."

"Alright sir, assistance is on the way. Can you please tell me if anyone else is with you?"

"No just the two of us, Inspector Alfendi Layton and Detective Constable Lucy Baker."

"Alright and can you tell me who has been injured Sir?" Alfendi laid the phone on the ground with the loudspeaker on.

"Lucy was shot through the right side of her chest and another into the side of her skull. She's breathing, but very faintly. I'm keeping pressure on the bullet wounds."

"Have you been injured?"

"No, no..."

"Please stay with me until help arrives, what was happening when she was shot?"

"I was pursuing a criminal, he turned the corner and I found my assistance bound to a chair in the alleyway." The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Alfendi moved the hair from Lucy's face, her eyes were almost closed and her breathing sounded like she was half gargling, half gasping for air.

"Do you know who the attacker was?"

Suddenly Lucy's head lolled back and forth as she tried to remain concious.

"Please hold on Lucy!" He said as the sirens sounded out from the street, flashing blue and red lights were shining down the dark alley.

"The police are here." Alfendi said to the woman on the phone and ended the call.

"ALFENDI!" Hilda called out from around the corner.

"In the alleyway." Al called back to her.

Two paramedics rushed over, bringing bright flashlights and a bed with clacking wheels. They checked her before lifting her slowly onto the gurney.

Tears rolled down Alfendi's face and he was blinded. He could feel the hot sweat beading down from his forehead as the doctors lifted Lucy's body into the ambulance.

"Alfendi." Hilda said patiently, holding out her hand to help him stand.

Alfendi saw Blaine watching the ambulance leave as they exited the alley. He was leaning against a black car with police lights still flashing. He reached into the window and the lights shut off.

Alfendi could see Blaine's jaw tense even in the dim light of the nearby street lamps. We're going to have to take your statement. Al nodded and flipped back the hair in his eyes, not wanting to touch it with blood soaked hands.

"You're not getting in my car like that..." Blaine grumbled.

"Blaine!" Hilda scolded him sharply. "Alfendi, please get in the back seat."

"But!-" Blaine complained as Hilda just stared back at him not saying a word.

Hilda held open the door and as Alfendi stepped forward his vision blurred. An intense wave of nausea and heat overtook him and he collapsed forwards into Hilda.


	6. Chapter 6 On The Move

Alfendi woke to the slow, loud hands of the clock in front of him and the whitewashed walls in a hospital bed. He lifted his hands to his face and found that one had been cuffed down to the bed.

"What the hell?" He mumbled.

"Safety precautions." Blaine was standing with a voice recorder in his hand. He clicked start and the tape began to wind down, crackling and whirring.

What happened last night?" He began to interrogate Alfendi, not caring that he had only just woken up.

"Were you waiting for me to wake up?" Alfendi said rubbing his eyes, his mind still foggy from sleep.

"Perhaps… Now, what time would you say, you arrived at the crime scene?"

"Uncuff me Blaine." Alfendi grumbled.

"Not until you answer my questions." Blaine smirked.

"9 pm."

"Do you know who shot Lucy? Was it you?"

"No I don't know who shot her and no it wasn't me. All I know is that he had it out for me."

"Like a revenge plot?" Alfendi nodded. "And you thought it was a good idea to get Lucy tied up in all of your mess?"

"I had no idea about him or what he'd to do to Lucy… Lucy… What happened to her?"

"She's fine, just… asleep." Blaine hesitated. "Hilda's keeping an eye on her now."

"Asleep? What do you mean by asleep?" Alfendi's heart raced.

"She had to be put in an induced coma..." Blaine hung his head.

"Uncuff me Blaine!" Potty prof yelled, bawling his fists in anger. Blaine raised his hands and shrugged, I'm sorry I've been ordered by Hilda-"

"Hilda… Thinks I did it…?" Alfendi slumped back down into his pillows and sighed, rubbing his temples. Alfendi was lost for words, barely comprehending what he had just been told.

"Lucy's in a coma, and Hilda thinks I'm responsible..." He shook his head in his hands.

"Not quite Al. I couldn't have you running away. I needed to know where you were at all times." Hilda stood in the doorway.

Blaine placed his recorder on the table besides him.

"I know that you two are in danger. So I'm sending you three out to a hidden location."

"Three?" Blaine complained.

Hilda held up a hand to silence him. "I need to make sure they are safe, and since you are already involved then it will be better if we send you with them, rather than involving any more people. I know that we will be taking away two of Scotland Yard's best detectives but it's the best option that we have."

"What about you Hilda?" Alfendi sat up a little too quickly, making his head spin.

"I have important business here so I will be unable to join you." Hilda said, checking her pocket watch.

"When do we leave?" Blaine folded his arms and frowned.

"In about 5 hours from now. You two will be escorted to your apartments and asked to pack only the essentials. Then you will be flown out to an undisclosed location, only known to the witness protection team assigned to your case… I promise Alfendi, that I will do all I can to make it safe for your return. Please give me the key to the mystery room, we will need your files."

"What about Lucy and her stuff?" Alfendi asked.

"I've gotten Florence to handle her items. Her bags should already be packed and ready to go." Hilda replied, "Everything is taken care of, so please, get some rest Alfendi."

Blaine clicked off his recording device and looked towards Alfendi. "This is your fault." He said before walking out of the room.

"Cuffs Blaine!" Alfendi yelled.

"It's been next to you the whole time." He called back.

Alfendi looked to the side and saw a set of keys on the bed side table, grumbling as he unlocked the handcuffs around his wrist and closing his eyes for a long nap.

'Lucy...'


	7. Chapter 7 Settling In

The doc manager won't let me separate the text into paragraphs so I've had to add horizontal lines... sorry.

* * *

"Alfendi..."

Someone nudged his shoulder.

"Wake up Alfendi."

A voice was calling to him through his sleepy haze, stirring him from his nap. Alfendi opened his eyes to Hilda standing over him, her blue coat draped over her arm and pocket watch nestled in her palm.

"Time to go." She smiled warmly towards him, abruptly ripping the covers off of him.

"Ahem..." She nodded in the direction of his hips.

"God dammit Hilda." Alfendi rushed to cover himself.

"What? It's not like I haven't-" She said nonchalantly before being cut off.

"PLEASE SPARE ME THE DETAILS!" Blaine suddenly called out from the doorway.

"Sorry Blaine." She said as Alfendi's cheeks reddened.

"Let's just go." Alfendi said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"To the car park." Hilda turned and walked out of the room, pocketing her watch as she did so.

"What's going to happen to Lucy?" Blaine rushed to walk besides Hilda.

"I can't explain here. You two will be told everything you need to know once you are both safe."

* * *

Alfendi and Blaine packed their bags and were directed to board a small private plane.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome!" A cheerful man stepped out of the cockpit, reaching out his hand to shake. Two flight attendants joined him and stood to his right.

"I'm the co-pilot, if you need anything be sure to ask the attendants and feel free to help yourself to snacks… they're free." He whispered.

"Well, now it's time to start taking off! You two watch the flight attendants for all of your safety instructions, alright?" He closed the door to the cockpit and the plane's engines roared.

The plane rolled down the runway, quickly gaining speed. Blaine watched the window calmly with his legs crossed. Alfendi clung onto his seatbelt, trying to ignore the growing nauseous feeling in his stomach.

Blaine took a breath in th speak but as he did so Alfendi spoke.

"Shut it..." Alfendi's hair darkened and slid past his temples and he straightened in his seat.

"How long is this flight for anyway?" Blaine asked one of the flight attendants, quickly redirecting his attention.

"11 hours Sir." The man said with a smile. Alfendi groaned and turned towards the window.

* * *

Partway during the flight the pilot called an announcement.

"Dear passengers, we are heading into a storm, there will be no need to worry and we may experience a bit of turbulence. Other than that the flight is going smoothly and we should reach our destination in about 8 hours, thank you."

Shortly after the announcement was finished the sky gradually darkened and the plane was emerged in dark grey fog. Bright blue lights that looked like fire, flew off the wing tips of the plane.

"Saint Elmo's fire..." Blaine spoke aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

After the long flight, the plane touched down onto a rural airstrip.

The two men exited the plane and were greeted by a woman with long brown hair, she was reading off a clipboard in her arm and tapping a pencil against her wrist.

"Alfendi and Blaine?" She said. "I'm here to drive you to your lodging."

"Lodgings plural, you meant?" Blaine tilted his head inquisitively.

"No, just one. Follow me please." She said as she walked over to her car. Alfendi took the front passenger seat and Blaine sat in the back.

* * *

The car ride consisted of the woman and Blaine making small talk the entire way whilst Alfendi watched the passing landscape through his window.

"The town is called Goromund, please try not to attract any attention and keep to the law." She said as the car reached a long dirt path.

* * *

Blaine and Alfendi viewed the quaint little cabin they were quickly approaching. It was to become their new living arrangements and it had stood empty for years at the top of a large hill, surrounded by a small evergreen forest. As they pulled up to the gravelly driveway Alfendi saw the exterior walls with it's dried peeling paint and the almost dead garden set out before him. As he exited the car and walked closer to the windows he saw a thick layer of dust and cobwebs along the window sills.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me" Alfendi sighed and spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"Uh Alfendi." Blaine's muffled voice called from behind the car window." He knocked on the window. "Alfendi, the child lock is on." Alfendi just smiled to himself and crossed his arms.

The woman from the protection agency smiled politely and opened the door for Blaine. "Sorry, if you need any help just ask Dave. Oh and all forms of communications are to be monitored through the agency so don't be goin' and doing anything funny, alright? Not that you have access to many communication devices anyway." She said with a thick Texan accent.

Alfendi gave a slight hum of dissatisfaction and opened the front door to an empty fireplace and a small green chair a few metres away from it. He walked past the living room to examine his new temporary home and the floorboards creaked loudly with each step he took. The kitchen was small but homey and he reckoned that he could cook a decent meal if he wanted.

Next he went to one of the bedrooms, a double bed sat in the middle of the room with wooden shelves for clothing to the left and a TV rack hanging above the foot of the bed with no TV on it. Everything had been covered in a film of plastic to protect them from dust. Another, smaller bedroom sat at the end of the hallway with nothing interesting inside of it. He slowly progressed to the bathroom and with nothing else to note, he moved into the living room. He took a better look at the room and noticed the fireplace had a strange looking, glass statue of a horse with wings and glowing crimson eyes. A small wooden table sat on the other end of the room with a stack of papers bundled on top.

He turned back to the woman, "Thanks I guess..."

His hair colour changed into a crimson hue and the woman stared in amazement.

"Argh, you can leave now!" She was shocked at his sudden change of attitude and gasped.

"Oh... One more thing! There is another cabin not far from here, down the path. That's where Dave lives and he will be keeping an eye on you, feel free to ask him if you need anything. We'll be contacting you shortly and don't worry about food, you will be sent supplies regularly." Blaine nodded at the woman and she walked away to her car. She took one last glance back before driving back down the forest track.

"Well that was rude Al." Blaine mumbled.

Alfendi slammed the wooden door shut and grunted. Al decided to start dusting so he rolled up his sleeves and went to find a broom. Blaine explored a little more before walking outside to check if they had any firewood.

"I get the second room on the right." Blaine huffed, choosing the bigger of the two beds in the cabin.

"Whatever." Alfendi shook his head.

* * *

Time moved slowly and days went by, after three weeks of settling in Alfendi and Blaine had cleared the mess and tidied up the place. They had received a letter from witness protection and Alfendi felt quite relieved at the details.

* * *

\- To A &amp; B -

You need not worry, L has been transferred safely to the new hospital. We cannot give away the whereabouts in this letter for the danger that she could be placed in if it fell into the wrong hands. Meet at the town hall, quarter to midnight on the 12th of April it is important you be there for it will become harder for us to contact you afterwards.

L shows miraculous signs of recovery, your friends all wish you well.

-Good luck – WPA

* * *

After the two had read the letter, Blaine placed it into the lit fireplace and watched it slowly crumble to ashes.

The next day, Alfendi woke to a knock at the door and the sound of rain hitting the roof. He peered outside, watching the rain pelt the ground and noticed a large box on the doorstep labelled 'Supplies'.

He softly closed the door again, bringing the box inside and started to unpack the food into the cupboard. There was a DS inside with another bag beside it containing a few game cartridges and it's charger. He placed the game back into the box and decided to make himself some toast.

After preparing his own breakfast he sat down to eat and looked over to the corner of the room. There was a box left untouched in the corner marked 'LUCY' in bold black ink. Her hat rested atop the box.

Alfendi sighed and remembered the first time they had met, her sharp accusing sentence, and her finger pointing towards him across the room. In his hand he held a small, blue velvet box with a silver edging and inside it was a beautiful diamond ring. He sat slumped back in the puffy green lounge chair facing the fireplace and stared at the ring which reflected the light from the fire. He thought of Lucy's bubbly smile, her cheeky laugh and the way her face lit up when she figured out a clue or solved a crime. He thought of her deep crimson eyes and the way she stared at him when she thought he was asleep, then smiling and kissing him on the forehead.

Blaine opened the door, returning from the neighbours house. Quickly he shut the door behind him to not let in the rain from raging storm outside. He hung his dripping coat on a hook by the door and threw his muddy boots outside. He didn't notice the ring as Alfendi hid it in his pocket.

"Dave says he'll take us to see Lucy tomorrow after the storm has settled." Blaine sighed, glad to be back in the warmth of the fireplace.

Alfendi's heart pounded in his chest as he clutched the small box hidden in his pocket.

The rest of the night passed slowly, Alfendi lay restless in the cool still air of the cabin, trying to keep his mind off the night he almost had his apprentice die in his arms.

* * *

As soon as he woke up Alfendi tied his hair into his usual pony tail, got dressed and headed out the door. After a few minutes of walking up the dirt path he comes into view of a cabin, a woman is outside tending to her garden.

Blaine was already standing outside, casually talking to her. She lifts her head when she hears his the leaves crunching beneath his feet.

"Hello!" She waves. "Dave! It's Alfendi!"

A man walks out and a small girl runs up behind him. Dave smiles and lifts his hand to give Alfendi a handshake.

"Hi I'm Dave, this is Katie" He gestures to the small girl hiding behind his legs.

"And this is my wife, Elizabeth." He nodded to the woman tending to the garden.

"Please, call me Liz!" She exclaimed.

She smiles heartily as she lifts herself off her knees and wipes the dirt from her legs.

"Hello. What's your name?" The little girl asks, watching Al with wide eyes.

"Alfendi." He smiled awkwardly.

"We haven't seen you out here before!" Dave says. "How's the cabin?"

"It needed a little cleaning but it's… comfy." Alfendi replied sheepishly.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Dave grabs the keys in his pocket and gestures to a blue car sitting in the driveway.

The two of them nod and hop in the car. The engine roared to life and the radio started to play.

"So what are you going to call yourselves when you get there?"

"I'm keeping my name." Blaine said casually.

"I hadn't really thought of that…" Alfendi pondered.

"Well you can't go using your actual names, they're not very common names here either... How about Luke or Daniel?" Dave reversed down the driveway and drove towards the long dirt trail.

"Dan will be fine." Blaine said.

"Hmm maybe not Luke... I haven't really had the best experiences with that one."

"Sorry 'bout that! Hmm, whaddabout-"

"Alastair." Alfendi said quite pleased with himself.

"Clever! And then you can get people to call you Al and you won't get your name mixed up!" He chimed with a cheerful look and his grin stretched from ear to ear.

Al's hair became dishevelled and turned a deep crimson colour. He scowled at him and crossed his arms defiantly. Dave was already well informed by Blaine of Al's difficult attitudes and decided to change the topic of conversation.

"I already figured that out myself." Alfendi huffed to himself.

"Sure you did."Blaine provoked him.

"Alright. The hospital we will be going to is the best in the state. Best suited for your friend's condition." Dave quickly interjected, not wanting to cause a fight.

"How far away is it?" Alfendi was back to being placid.

"It'll be a short half hour drive there and back. We'll be there soon." Dave chuckled as Alfendi checked his watch.

* * *

'25 minutes left in this hell.' Al thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8 New Beginning

(The horizontal lines are in place of paragraph spaces. Sorry.)

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Dave was quite a short man, Alfendi seemed to tower over him. Dave had thinning brown hair, dull grey eyes and round cheeks and he always seemed to have a cheery smile on his face. His wife Liz was pretty and slender, with long, curly golden hair and bright blue eyes. She loved her garden, which she worked on with her daughter every day.

Katie was their young 5 year old daughter, She had curly rich chocolate coloured hair, as her father may have once had and the same bright blue eyes as her mother. Alfendi noted that she seemed shy but well behaved.

As far as Alfendi could tell, Dave did local deliveries based on the sign stuck to the side of his car and Liz stayed at home with her daughter, most likely home-schooling her.

* * *

Alfendi stepped out of the car and stretched his arms. He put one hand in the pocket of his long overcoat and yawned, waiting for Blaine to hurry up.

* * *

_'He's so slow. Why did he have to come with us again?'_

_'For our... protection.'_

_'Ha! Like that little brat could even protect himself!'_

* * *

"What?" Blaine spat.

"Just hurry up." Alfendi said, losing his patience.

Blaine sighed and walked ahead of Dave and Alfendi.

"You alright Al?" Dave glanced back to see Alfendi clutching his head.

"Quite." Potty prof had surfaced and he strided through the hospital doors.

* * *

Blaine and Alfendi sat in the front lobby waiting for Dave to finish talking with the nurse at the front desk.

"I'll come back to get you two later. Just ask the nurse at the front desk, she has my contact number."

* * *

"Please follow me." The nurse smiled and guided the two through the corridors towards the ICU.

They came to a room at the empty end of the hall. There was a doctor waiting at the door with a file in his hands. He explained that Lucy was in a stable condition, and that she may be able to leave in a few weeks if no other problems arise.

"She is awake right now but I should tell you two something before you go in. There was a complication during surgery when removing the bullet from her brain. She had also suffered hypoxia due to a collapsed lung causing the damage to her brain to become even more troubling. Lucy has 'Temporary Graded Retrograde Amnesia' meaning there is highly likely she won't remember either of you. She has no problem remembering information after the event although she struggles to remember anything before that. Please don't try to approach her first thing, if she really doesn't remember you, making a bad impression is the last thing you'd want to do. We're not sure when, or even if she'll ever recover her memories but given time, hopefully you two can help her with this."

* * *

Blaine nodded slowly and Alfendi shoved his hands deep into his pockets, the doctor knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. Lucy looked up towards him and smiled weakly.

"'Ello Doc." She said, her voice was dry and raspy. She looked up towards Alfendi and Blaine, tilting her head. There was no sign or recognition or realisation in her face, her expression remained the same and she had a tired look in her eyes.

"This is Alfendi Layton and Blaine Dartwright. They will be keeping you company if you allow them to." Lucy nodded at the doctor and he left.

For the first few seconds the trio were left in awkward silence.

"Hi Lucy." Blaine walked over to the chair on the left of the bed.

Alfendi held his head in his hands, an oncoming headache forced him to leave the room.

* * *

_'Pathetic... Just pathetic.'_

Alfendi sat on one of the chairs in the hallway.

'_She doesn't need this right now.'_

_'I'm not the bad guy here Placid.'_

_'I'm sorry but this may all be too much for her right now.'_

_'Fine.'_

* * *

Alfendi walked back into the room as his calmer self. "I'm sorry about that. Just a headache."

_'You're the headache Placid.'_

Her big red eyes looked up to his hair as it changed colour and fell down in front of his face, he pulled up a chair and sat down, not saying a word.

"Mister Layton, are you alright?" Lucy asked, still curious about the way his hair had changed.

Alfendi smoothed his hair back out of his face and the same light burgundy colour returned.

"I'm fine, please call me Alfendi. How are you doing?" He watched her smile return,

"Just a headache Prof." Lucy reached up to the bandage around her head and winced.

"Wh-... What did you just say?" Alfendi leaned in closer.

"Er, I'm not quite sure." She frowned.

* * *

"People with amnesia may remember certain colours and habits although they may not know what or why they know them." Blaine said.

"You called me Prof. That's what you always used to call me. You were my assistant and a great one at that. Lucy, I-" He looked up to meet her intense gaze.

"I-" Alfendi sighed. "I'm sorry for all of this. It's all my fault."

"I don't know why but, I really do believe you are a good man." Lucy said reaching out to touch his cheek.

Alfendi tilted his head away from her hand and pouted. "Then you don't know me at all."

"Al, she proved your innocence. How can you still say that? To her of all people!" Blaine stood up in his protest. His fists were tightly bundled at his sides. "You don't deserve her!"

"Please don't." Lucy squeaked.

Alfendi shot up out of his chair, his hair dipped in colour and his temper rose. "I will cut off your tongue if you EVER say things like that to me again!"

"Don't fight." Lucy said, her voice a harsh whimper.

"All bark and no bite, the famous Inspector Layton. Have you ever gone through with ANY of your threats?" Blaine edged closer towards the door.

"Would you like to find out?" Alfendi stalked around the end of the bed towards Blaine.

"Guys!" Lucy's voice was croaky and sore and her voice wasn't loud enough to cut through the intense atmosphere of the room. Slowly she lifted herself from her bed and crawled to the end. The pain in her chest stung and she could feel a faint prickling feeling coming from the wounds on her chest.

Alfendi and Blaine both had one hand on the end corners of the bed's railing. They were both wrapped up in an intense staring match. One move from either meant an all out fight.

Suddenly a doctor had rushed into the room after hearing the commotion and upon inspection he saw Lucy crawling in a pool of her own blood, trying to stop the fight.

"Please Miss Baker! Lay back down."

The doctor took the two men's attention from each other as he made Lucy lay back down.

"You two. OUT! NOW!" He scolded them.

Lucy had been reaching for his hand. She was so close. HE was so close! Just then the monitors around her began to beep. She felt herself losing control and fell into unconciousness. She had pulled against the tubes that ran through her, and the scar tissue on her chest had re-opened causing her to lose a lot of blood.

* * *

The two of them were escorted out into the front entrance where Dave had been waiting with his arms crossed in anger. He had just finished speaking to a nurse who gave him a detailed report of what had occurred.

"Boys..." He said angrily with his arms crossed.

Alfendi huffed angrily as Blaine sighed and hung his head in shame.

"You're lucky I was just in town, otherwise they would have locked you two in a cell for the night."

* * *

"New rule. Only one of you may visit at a time. Since you two are too immature to handle yourselves like proper ADULTS! I'm reduced to treating you two like children... and even my OWN child doesn't behave like that." Dave was frantic and as he tried to calm himself, his phone rang.

He took a few deep breaths and clicked answer.

"Hello... Dave speaking." A few seconds later he was holding the phone few centimetres away from his ear, wincing and gritting his teeth. The loud voice of someone yelling on the other end could be heard.

"It... It's for you two." Dave said with an apologetic look on his face and turning the phone to speaker.

"You can speak now Miss Pertinax." He said.

Alfendi glowered at the sound of her name and Blaine grinned.

"Blaine, Alfendi! What do you not get about keeping a low profile!?"

"Why both of us?! He started it!" Blaine complained. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't care who started it Blaine, you know what he's like!" Hilda was shouting through the phone.

"You two are so immature. Why don't you try to get along for once? God knows Lucy could need it now more than ever... And another thing Alfendi, I don't know what you think you're doing bu-" Alfendi rolled his eyes and pressed the end call button whilst she was still shouting.

"Ex girlfriend..." Alfendi shrugged at Dave. He shook his head back at Al and looked down at his phone.

"How does she have my number...?" Dave asked.

"She works for Interpol, probably in charge of the investigation for our case." Blaine explained.

"Alright then... Let's go back home." Dave looked up to the hospital. "She'll be fine for tonight and you should probably let her rest anyway." He was speaking to Alfendi who had turned towards the hospital entrance.

* * *

_'I won't let her down again.'_

_'If I remember correctly, she likes carnations.'_


	9. Chapter 9 Enemies

Alfendi woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, his face soaked in sweat and his temperature dangerously high.

To his surprise, he found Blaine tending to him with a cold wet cloth and a jug of water at his bedside. The curtains had been shut and the lights were dimmed.

"Are you awake this time?" He said, obviously tired from a restless night. They were both exhausted.

Alfendi nodded slightly sitting himself up against the headboard of the bed.

"You have quite the punch for someone half asleep." Blaine rubbed his cheek.

Alfendi groaned and covered his eyes. The migraine in his head worsening.

"Here, drink this." Suddenly a putrid odor filled the room as Blaine unscrewed a small bottle of dark coloured liquid. Alfendi just looked up at him in disapproval.

"What is it? You're not trying to poison me right?" He said as he hesitantly took it in his shaking hand.

"The whole thing Alfendi." As he downed the putrid concoction Blaine held out a glass of water.

Alfendi took small, slow sips of the water and somehow managed to spill most of it down his chest. That was when he noticed he had only a thin bed sheet and his underwear on.

"W-Where are my pyjamas...?" Alfendi clutched his head in agony.

"You were running a fever! It was the best thing to do in your situation." Blaine looked away as the white sheet began to become transparent.

Alfendi weakly dragged the rest of the blanket up to cover himself. His hair had momentarily darkened and then faded back to normal.

"How did you find out I had a fever?..." Alfendi squinted partially from his headache but also from his suspicion of Blaine.

Blaine looked away and didn't bother to answer the question.

"I don't know what you wanted with these carnations but you wouldn't shut up about them. Liz let me cut some from her garden." He gestured to a jar set out with a variety of freshly cut carnations.

* * *

"Carnations are Lucy's favourite." Alfendi said unsure of why Blaine would bring him flowers.

"That makes a lot more sense." Blaine turned around in embarrassment, trying to hide the red tinge in his cheeks.

Alfendi shook his head at Blaine's bizarre behaviour and decided to lay back down.

"Yesterday, I was thinking of asking you who should be the first to go see Lucy, then afterwards we'd take turns visiting. Since you're not well... How about I go first? Plus if you have the flu, then giving it to someone with a weakened immune system could be possibly life threatening..."

"Ah that explains why I'm suddenly sick... and how you knew about it." Alfendi said jokingly with a slight smirk on his face.

"Please rest. Even I'm not that stupid enough to poison you, because you'd come back to haunt me!"

Alfendi's hair darkened as it fell around his face and he chuckled. He burst into a sudden coughing fit and reached for his chest. Blaine grabbed the glass in Alfendi's hand before he dropped it on himself.

"I'm going to go tell Liz that you're awake." Blaine said as Alfendi's coughing subsided. He picked up the empty medicine bottle and set the glass of water on the bedside table.

Alfendi closed his eyes and settled his breathing as Blaine shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

After some time Alfendi found that he had fallen asleep, his wet sheet had been replaced and his water refilled. He looked over to the clock on the dresser and saw that it read 5 o'clock. Blaine hadn't returned from the neighbours house and Alfendi was 99% sure that he had already gone to visit Lucy. The medicine that Blaine had given him, worked so well that he decided that he needn't be resting in bed anymore.

Alfendi hoisted himself out of the bed, fighting against the fatigue in his muscles. He stretched his limbs and stumbled through the hall towards the kitchen. There he found Liz sitting in the comfy green chair by the lit fireplace, sewing a cross-stitch picture of a panda with it's cubs. She looked up and greeted Al with a warm smile and set the picture on the arm of the chair.

The Living room and the kitchen were not separated by walls, only by a bench that curved around to enclose the kitchen into it's own little space.

"You're finally awake, how are you feeling?" She walked into the kitchen area and placed a bowl from the fridge into the microwave oven.

After setting a time she began bringing out cutlery and bowls for two people.

"I'm fine. Not sick but I've not yet recovered my strength." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hope you like pasta bake. It's the only thing I know how to make." Liz said cheerfully.

Alfendi laughed, "I tried to teach Lucy how to make pasta once, she poured the sauce into the pot of boiling water with the pasta." Alfendi shook his head. "She even managed to destroy the office microwave with microwavable snacks. She was a klutz when it came to the kitchen and eventually I had to bring a second lunch to work so that she wouldn't burn down the building." He chuckled nonchalantly.

"What can you cook?" She said seeming interested.

"I knew how to make many, many things. Plus anything with a readable recipe I'd have a high chance of success with it." Alfendi boasted as he sat down at the kitchen counter.

The sudden beeping of the microwave startled Liz. She brought the large bowl of cheesy pasta to the table and dished out a large portion for each of them. Alfendi reached for a fork and as the bowl was set in front of him he saw pieces of bacon and spring onion mixed within the cheese, pasta and sauce. Liz poured salt and pepper into her bowl and walked around to sit next to Alfendi at the counter.

She ate slowly, waiting for Alfendi to take his first bite.

"This is... A lot." The large bowl in front of him was almost full. He turned to Liz and smiled.

"Oh, er. You don't have to eat it all!" She laughed awkwardly with food still in her mouth.

Alfendi took a bite and smiled back at her.

"It's nice." He said after seeing her bite her lip and frown.

She nodded. "You're not just saying that to be polite are you?" Liz frowned.

"No I'm being sincere!" Alfendi said raising his hands and throwing a few pieces off of his fork onto the floor. "Oops..."

"I'll get that for you." Liz clambered off of her stool and rushed to clean the floor.

* * *

After Alfendi finished all that he could of the pasta, he wrapped the bowl in cling wrap and placed it in the fridge.

"I couldn't possibly take another bite." He said while Liz had already finished and was cleaning her bowl in the sink.

There was a rattling of keys at the door and Blaine stepped inside, taking off his coat and throwing it to the side.

"Liz?" Blaine saw her drying the bowl with a table cloth. "Dave was just looking for you."

He turned around to see Dave walking up the driveway.

"Ah here he is now." He said waving to him from the front door and moving into the living room to stoke the fire.

"Oh no." Liz said, trying to hide behind the counter. She had assumed the fetal position.

"I'm 45% sure he already knows you're here. Even if he doesn't, wouldn't he recognise the smell of your cooking?" Alfendi said leaning over the counter to talk to her.

Liz stood back up slowly and sighed in defeat. "You're right. It's just that-" Suddenly Dave had walked into the cabin.

"Liz. What are you doing here, and where's Katie?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"Hun, Katie's at her friend's house, Ellie's mother came to pick her up earlier. I just wanted to meet Mr Layton!" Liz looked towards Alfendi and gave a half smile before walking over to Dave.

"Liz he's dangerous!" Dave tried to keep his voice as low as possible whilst scolding her. "What if something were to happen whilst I was gone?"

"I wanted to help. He's a human being too you know!" Liz protested.

"And Ted Bundy was a human too. Now please don't put yourself in these kinds of situations Liz!"

Blaine looked towards Dave in shock. "Uh... W-...Huh?..."

"I can hear you, I'm standing right here!" Potty Prof scowled.

Blaine stepped forward with his arms up at chest level. Slowly, he moved in between Alfendi and the arguing couple. He hesitantly looked towards Alfendi who glared back at him.

"Let's not get carried away here. Al I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way, and really, Alfendi's not that bad of a person!"

"Not that bad of a person hm?" Potty Prof raised an eyebrow, his knuckles had gone white from keeping his hands in tight fists.

"I may have over-exaggerated about you a little." Blaine stepped backwards.

"Well you wouldn't have said the things you said if it weren't somewhat true." Dave said as he lightly pushed Liz to stand behind him. He looked towards Alfendi who was slowly stalking around Blaine.

"Al I know what you're thinking and now is not the time!" Blaine shouted shakily.

"Come Liz, we're leaving. Boys, you're welcome to ask for a ride to the hospital but please stay away from my family and my home for any reason other than that... Goodbye." He ushered Liz back outside.

"David, you're overreacting!..." Liz said as she was guided out the door.

* * *

As the door shut Blaine looked around to see Alfendi standing, with his arms crossed in front of him. Potty Prof seemed unusually calm as he then leaned down until he was at eye level with Blaine and smiled.

He placed his hands gently on Blaine's shoulders, leaned in to his ear and whispered. "Stay away from Lucy. Do you understand me?"

"She doesn't even remember you!" Blaine said, immediately regretting his outburst as Alfendi tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"Nor does she know you. This isn't a contest, she's already mine." Al's teeth were clenched as he said this.

"Well... It was a miracle she fell in love with you the first time around! You really think that'll happen twice?" Blaine regained his courage and scoffed at Alfendi. "You have no chance against me."

"What!? You have no right to-" Al was shocked at Blaine's sudden defiance.

"The way I see it, is that I finally have another chance... and this time, I'm not giving it up to the likes of you!" Blaine stated confidentially.

Alfendi backed away and with with an angry glare he pushed Blaine forcefully, causing him to fall onto his ass. Blaine scrambled backwards as Al knelt down, barely avoiding Blaine's groin with his knee. Alfendi put one hand on Blaine's neck and pushed him down, pinning him to the floor.

"Don't you dare." He said as Blaine struggled to loosen the grip that Al had on him. Blaine had begun to turn red, scratching at the hand on his neck and gasping for air.

Alfendi suddenly released Blaine and walked into his bedroom and stayed there.

* * *

Blaine lay on the floor holding his neck. He rolled onto his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. He pulled himself up using the kitchen counter. He was in shock and had never previously thought Alfendi capable of doing such things to him. Not wanting to bother Dave with another problem he sat quietly pondering the events of the day. Lucy had greeted him with a familiar warming smile that she had always possessed, the kind of smile to melt even the coldest of hearts. He remembered her asking about her life back in London and her work in Scotland Yard and he also remembered lying to her, turning her mind in his favor. At first he felt guilty, but now, he only felt anger bubbling up inside him.

"He wants to fight, then he's got to expect me to fight back. Bah! And after all I've done for him..." Blaine said in a soft raspy voice to no one in particular. "So... Carnations huh?..."

* * *

The original Alfendi Layton and his apprentice (Lets just call it ALP) will be deleted permanantly on the 11th of April. ALP was the original story from which this one is being rewritten and continued on from.

Please make sure to follow this story if you enjoy it so far and leave a review if you have a problem or find a big mistake within the story. (Or if you'd just like to express your feelings of this work in progress) Do whatever you like!

PM me if you have ANY questions. :)


	10. My Dear Lucy

Suddenly Alfendi shot up from an awkward position in the passenger seat. His back ached and he had crushed the flowers between his legs. The car had gone over a speed-bump and Alfendi was startled into being fully awake.

"We're here." Dave said as the car came to a stop in front of the automatic glass doors of the hospital.

The cold breaths he felt were his own breaths bouncing back from the frosted window. Alfendi sighed and got out of the car to stretch.

"Remember 5:05. No later or you're walking in the freezing cold." Alfendi nodded and turned towards the hospital once more.

Dave took off slowly from the hospital's drop off zone. Alfendi discarded the crushed carnations and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

* * *

'Well that's just great...'

He reached Lucy's room and she stared at him with an intense gaze. She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Alfendi?"

"That's right, my dea- er... we worked together in Scotland Yard. You were my... assistant, I guess..." Alfendi was fidgeting and wiggling his hands around in his pockets.

"Well it's nice t' meet ya again Alfendi!" Her smile grew wider but only momentarily, still she kept her intense gaze locked onto his face.

"So, if you have any questions... I'd be happy to answer any of them." Alfendi smiled back at her awkwardly and walked over to sit besides her.

"What was it like in t' office and what did we actually DO at work?" She asked right off the bat.

"We solved crimes, we were a team, you and I. We had a room called the 'Mystery Room', where we were given the really tough cases to crack and you were very good at what you did. You picked it up quite quickly actually and you even solved a case that proved myself innocent." Alfendi sighed remembering the night of his return to Forbodium Castle.

"You were in trouble for somethin'?" Lucy interjected.

"Hmm, it would have been, what... about 7 or 8 years ago now? I was convicted for the murder of a notorious serial killer, Keelan Makepeace The Jigsaw Killer, and then the murder of his daughter Diane. It had turned out that my 'Best Friend' Justin Lawson, who also worked as a part of my team of investigators, before... 'the accident', had climbed across a tower, killed Keelan and later on in the same way, his daughter and framed me so no one would find out he was working with the murderers."

"So this Justin was, like a dirty cop or somethin'?"

"Mhmm." Alfendi nodded.

"But why did his daughter have to die?" Lucy frowned and scrunched her face, something she did when she was trying to concentrate really hard on something.

"She wanted revenge on the man who killed her father, and at that time, it was believed to be me."

"Why'd he frame ya? You said 'Best Friend'?" At this point Lucy had looked more confused than ever.

"Wrong place, wrong time I guess. He could have done it to any of us. Plus he had the opportunity to brainwash me, I was in a coma for a long time after that... Stupid brainwashing for dummies book." The last sentence he mumbled to himself.

Alfendi spent the next hour explaining the details of the case and what happened during the last visit to Forbodium Castle.

* * *

"I owe you my whole life Lucy!" Alfendi enthused. "And I really would like the opportunity to make it up to you."

"I'm sorry but... I don't even remember ya! You don't owe me anythin' Alfendi." Lucy watched as Alfendi backed away and slumped into the chair behind him.

"I-I mean... not really." She added.

"Not really?" Alfendi asked.

"It's a blur..." She said reaching out to grab a lock of Alfendi's hair. Al leaned forward and grabbed the bed's railing.

"But I remember yer hair, the way it changes colour, and when it get's dark there's a weird sinkin' feeling in my chest." She twirled the lock around her finger.

Alfendi had a sudden urge to lean in and he gave her a kiss on the cheek..

"Huh, that felt... strangely familiar..." She said as her voice trailed off.

"What else do you remember Lucy?" Alfendi slightly.

"Er, a strange machine, it 'ad rooms in it and it was in a small room wiv' a couch an a desk and-."

"What." Al said

"You're getting pretty close there Prof..." She frowned.

"Prof?"

"Yer Prof! Oh... sorry." Lucy paused.

"Please tell me, what else do you remember?" Alfendi's hope had risen slightly.

Lucy tapped at her cheek, trying to think of other things she might remember.

Suddenly her eyes widened and her tears had begun to blur her vision. Before long she was crying and in Alfendi's arms.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's alright Lucy. I didn't mean to upset you."

"How could I have forgotten you... I'm so sorry... I-"

"Lucy? Do you remember?!"

"I remember you... not much else but... I-I remember you and... I love ya Prof!"

Alfendi placed his nose in her hair, gently nuzzling the top of her head with his chin. She sunk even further into his chest and Al tightened his arms around her. Her crying was muffled into his shirt as Lucy clutched to it.

"Hush Luce. I love you too." Alfendi said as he sat down besides her, stroking her hair back behind her ears. Her tears rolled down her cheeks onto Alfendi's arms.

"It's odd..." She said through sniffles and tears. "I'm used to seeing you in a white coat." She giggled.

"Haha Lucy, my dear. Same goes for you without that pink cap on your head." Out of his pockets, Alfendi chuckled as he pulled a scrunched up pink hat and handed it to her.

"I-is this mine?" She said as Alfendi nodded, "I believe it was your favourite."

"Thank you, Prof." She looked up into his face and Al placed the hat in her hands.

He leaned down slowly and brought his face to hers, they shared a short gentle kiss and then Al placed the hat on her head.

* * *

"I love you Lucy." Alfendi said softly.

"I know." She smiled back at him and spoke in the same hushed tone.


End file.
